The Way Shadows Form
by Shadowj
Summary: Yoh is expecting a great night which turns into a night of betrayed friendship. Can Yoh and the gang face Hao, his arch-enemy, along with two unexpected enemies? Some Romance involved in later chapters. Pairings will be added soon.
1. Yoh's Excitement

** THE WAY SHADOWS FORM**

It was a regular morning, when Yoh Asakura woke up. He looked at his surroundings then jumped up and yelled…

Yoh:YEA! IM SLEEPING OVER REN'S!

Anna Koyama woke up when Yoh, her fiancé, screamed. She got out of bed and went into Yoh's bedroom.

Anna: Yoh! Why are you screaming at 7:30 in the morning! Other people are trying to sleep you know…

Yoh: Sorry Anna, but I'm really excited. I'm gonna sleep over Ren's! Ren, Trey, Morty, Ryu, and Lyserg are gonna be there. We're all gonna play video games, and stay up late, and eat Pizza, and chips, and cheeseburgers, and a lot of other things!

Anna: Pizza, chips, cheeseburgers! Well in that case…..

Yoh was running his 10 mile jog for the day with extra 10 pound weights on his wrists and ankles.

Yoh: I think any put me in these because there like shackles, and she just wants to torture me.

At that moment Yoh's cell phone rang.

Yoh: CRAP! That's probably Anna! She probably extended my course…

Yoh looked at the number and saw that it was from Trey's phone.

Yoh: Hello?

Trey: Hey Yoh!

Yoh: Hi Trey. What's up?

Trey: Nothing much. But Lyserg and Ryu called and said they can't come to the party, cause there both sick.

Yoh: Oh. That sucks. Ryu was gonna bring the new video games and Lyserg was gonna bring that movie.

Trey: I know. Well I'm just calling to tell you the news. Oh, and the party starts at 7 right?

Yoh: Yeah. I'll see you there.

Trey: Ok, bye.

Yoh: Bye.

When Yoh finished his jog and went back home, Morty was their.

Morty: Hey, Yoh!

Yoh: Hey Morty. What are you doing here?

Morty: Just coming over to say hi

Yoh: Ok.

Morty: Did you hear about Lyserg and Ryu?

Yoh: Yeah, you?

Morty: Ummm. If I asked you, of course I did.

Yoh: Oh.

In a secret place, Hao is looking at his new crew of members.

Hao: Ok, so, we're all going to do this, right?

Everybody: YES………

Hao: Good, and what about you two?

Lyserg: Whatever you say Hao

Ryu: What Lyserg said.

Hao: Good….

**A/N: I know, its short but it will lead up to a longer chapter. So why do u think Lyserg and Ryu would do such a thing? Oh, and some adventure and action in the next chapter. Remember R/R. **


	2. Endless Night

** The Way Shadows Form**

**Author's Note:**

FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SHAMAN KING. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THIS STORY.

CHAP. 2 ENDLESS NIGHT

Yoh Asakura looked at his watch. It was 6:15. He showed Morty, who was still there, and they went out to walk there.

Yoh: See Ya, Anna! We'll be back tomorrow.

Anna: Wait Yoh! Catch!

Anna threw Yoh his memorial tablet carrying Amidamaru in it. There was also a note on it that said "Open when everyone is asleep, don't show anyone."

Yoh, blushes: Thanks, Anna. Bye

Morty: Bye, Anna!

Yoh and Morty walked a couple of yards away from the house. Yoh looked up in the sky and was astonished. There were so many stars in the sky already. It made him think of when he first met Morty. It was almost a year.

Yoh: Nice sky, huh.

Morty: Yeah. Hey, Yoh?

Yoh: What is it, Morty?

Morty: Well. I was just wondering. Why did Anna give you Amidamaru's Tablet?

Yoh: Well, I guess she thinks me, Trey, and Ren are gonna fight.

Morty: Are you?

Yoh: I don't know. Ren planned the whole party.

Morty: Oh. And, Yoh? I have another question.

Yoh: What?

Morty: Why did Anna have a note attached to your tablet?

Yoh: Sweat drop, then anime fall I don't know what you're talking about!

Morty: Don't hide it Yoh. I saw what she gave you.

Yoh: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Amidamaru: Yes, Lord Yoh. I was wondering the same thing? Why is there a little note on my tablet?

Yoh: AMIDAMARU! THERE IS NOTHING THERE!

Morty: Oh. So there is something….

Yoh: No! There's nothing!

He nudges Amidamaru and then he gets the hint…

Amidamaru: Oh! I meant the note on my tablet last week! Ha! I fooled you Lord Morty!

Morty: Whatever…..

Yoh, Morty, and Amidamaru finally arrive at Ren's. When they got there, you could see Ren and Trey in a verbal fight. Something that they are always into.

Trey: REN, YOU ASSHOLE! JUST ADMIT IT! ME GUARDIAN GHOST IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOURS!

Ren: TREY, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! YOU THINK THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU!

Trey: I'M FULL OF MYSELF! LOOK WHOSE TALKING!

Ren: THAT'S HOW SMART YOU ARE! I CANT POSSIBLY LOOK AT MYSELF!

Yoh: Hey! Break it up guys!

Trey: Oh. Hey Yoh!

Ren: Hi Yoh. What do you want to do?

Morty: Talk about anger management….

Yoh: Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Ren: Shut Up, Shrimp!

Morty: WHAT'D U CALL ME!

Yoh: Ha Ha Ha! This is so funny!

Trey: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS ANGER MANAGEMENT, **MORTIMER!**

Morty: WHAT………..WHAT……….WHAT

Yoh: Trey?

Trey: What is it?

Yoh: Can I have your snowboard?

Trey: NO! WHY!

Yoh: Because…..you're dead meat.

Trey: Wha…

Morty jumps on Trey and starts scratching his head. After Trey had bandages put on, Yoh and Ren were playing Ren's new video game, Furious Chinese Samurais.

Yoh: I'm winning!

Ren: You can't ask Amidamaru what moves would be best.

Amidamaru: Well, it is hard to tell because this is the Chinese arts.

Bason: That is why Ren so good…

Yoh: What do you mean so good? I'm winning!

Trey: I play winner….which will be Yoh. At that moment, Ren's warrior slashed Yoh's in half

Ren: I win…

Yoh: YOU SUCK! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW THE SECRET TECHNIQUES!

Trey: Ok, Ren. Time to kick your ass!

Trey and Ren a tournament, and both of them made it to the final round. Ren won their first fight, and Trey won their second.

Trey: Are you ready for me to win two in a row, Ren?

Ren: I'm ready to see you lose twice!

Morty: I play winner!

Yoh: I think Ren is going to win.

Morty: Me, too. Trey just won by a fluke last battle. Ren will crush him. His power is charged now, and Trey's is about less then half done!

Amidamaru: I would like to see Ren win.

Trey: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M GONNA TOAST REN!

Ren: We'll see…..

Trey's warrior, Kyogopa, entered the ring. Ren's custom warrior, Master of Bason (or MOB), entered the ring. Kyogopa sprang at MOB. Trey's warrior swung his katana at his foe. His slash missed, but he recovered his swing, and blocked MOB's jab. Then, MOB swung up to do his signature custom technique, Golden Thrust of Bason. It struck Kyogopa and nearly cut his life in half.

Yoh: Ren's got you now Trey!

Morty: Get ready to face me, Ren!

Trey: It's not over 'till it's over!

Trey's warrior was getting slaughtered by Ren's. Then, Trey hit the two top buttons of his controller, and some how jumped in the air and made his warrior's hidden slash, The Twin Blood Dragons. The move wasted all of his energy but then killed Ren…..

Ren: HOW THE HELL!

Trey: I win!

Yoh: NO! LOOK!

Ren's warrior got back up and slashed Trey's warrior. Trey's warrior was as close to death as Ren's, when trey slashed Ren's warrior the same time Ren's slashed Trey's, when………..the screen went black.

Yoh: WHAT HAPPENED!

Ren: I shut it off. I don't wanna play anymore….

Trey: WHAT! I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT YOU!

Ren: ARE YOU KIDDING! I ONLY SHUT IT OFF BECAUSE WHEN I BEAT YOU, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO PULL A TANTRUM! But you did anyway….

Trey: YOU LIAR! YOU ARE DEAD!

Yoh: Here we go again….

Morty: Oh, great.

Ren: FINE! WE'LL SETTLE THIS MY WAY! BASON!

Trey: FINE THEN! CORY!

Bason and Cory went to their owners and got ready for battle. Everyone ran out side and Trey brought his snowboard, while Ren brought his Kwan-Do.

Trey: CORY! Into the Snowboard! INTEGRATE!

Ren: BASON! Into the Kwan-Do! INTEGRATE!

Yoh: Oh, great!

Amidamaru: LORD YOH! I SENSE GREAT DANGER!

Yoh: I know. They're gonna kill each other!

Amidamaru: No… This power……..Is FAR stronger than theirs. Plus, I sense it from far away…

Yoh: What are you talking about?

Amidamaru: Hao…………..

Morty: WHAT!

Yoh: HAO! TREY, REN, STOP!

Trey and Ren were about to spring at each other, when they stopped. Bason and Cory came out of their shaman's soul.

Bason: I sense great power……

Cory: KOROROO! KU RU!

Amidamaru: QUICK! LORD YOH! WE MUST GO EAST TO THE PLAINS! THAT IS WHERE I SENSE THIS POWER!

Yoh: Let's GO!

Anna looked out her window. She felt this great power as well.

Anna: Yoh…

She gathered her shaman beads and ran out the door. Everyone went east to their location. The spirits followed them. East held great power. 6 powerful shamans and their spirits reeked havoc and chaos.

Hao: Time to enter full power! Let all powerful shamans sense us!

Lyserg: I hope Yoh, Ren and Trey come as well….

Ryu: Yes………

: I can't wait to face them…………….

Hao: Yes….. They will all die….. Lyserg! Rio! COME! You must do "the sacrifice." You will join us then!

Lyserg: Oh, that's right. Are you ready Ryu?

Ryu: Yes……..

Hao: Good. Remember after this…. You will never be able to fight on the side of your little shaman friends.

Ryu: Yup… I'm sure

Lyserg: Ummmmm……I guess…..

Hao: Good…….

Hao raised his arms and called forth his demon spirit.

Hao: SEND THEM TO HELL, NOW!

A crack opened in the earth. Lyserg and Rio were suddenly engulfed in flames. They went to hell.

**A/N:**

**How do you like it? R/R what you think happened and what you think I should put. I'll finish the next chapter soon. O and for a hint of the next chapter, say goodbye to Tokagero and Chloe…….**


End file.
